BiS (Second Generation, 2016-2019)
The second generation of BiS is the lineup of BiS that was active from July 2016 to May 2019. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Final Lineup * Go Zeela (Founding member) * Kika Front Frontale (Founding member) * Peri Ubu (Founding member) * Pan Luna Leafy (Joined 2017) * YUiNA EMPiRE (Transferred from EMPiRE in 2018) * Mewclub (Joined 2018) * Muropanako (Joined 2018) * Aya Eightprince (Founding member, fired March 27th, 2019 but was allowed to return to BiS until disbandment) * Toriaez Hana (Joined 2018, fired March 28th, 2019 but was allowed to return to BiS until disbandment) Previous Members * Pour Lui (Founder former 1st generation member, Graduated 4th March, 2018) * Kamiya Saki (Former 1st generation member, joined in 2017 as part of a member trade with Aya Eightprince. Returned to GANG PARADE 4th March 2018) * Momoland (Joined 2017, withdrew 20 April 2018) * Nel Nehru (Joined 2018, withdrew January 1st, 2019) History Formation, 2016 Exactly two years after BiS's disbandment, it was announced by Pour Lui, Watanabe Junnosuke and Matsukuma Kenta, that BiS would reform under a new lineup, and auditions were going to be held. As a new beginning to BiS, a Pour Lui solo song titled "BiSBiS" was released through OTOTOY as a free download. The next month, a four-day audition boot camp was live-streamed on Niconico, following a similar format to Morning Musume's initial auditions on the TV show ASAYAN. This audition resulted in the addition of Pour Lui, Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince, Go Zeela, and Peri Ubu who was allowed to join on the condition that she finish a bowl of curry made with jolokia hot sauce. The same day that results were announced, the new lineup of BiS performed their first one-man, which was also live-streamed. The five-member incarnation of the group released their first album, Brand-new idol Society 2, in late 2016. The album consisted mostly of re-recorded BiS hit songs, but includes five new tracks as well. Rental Trade, Growing Mistreatment Controversies and Second Major Label, 2017 On Feburary 22nd, BiS' second album, Re:STUPiD, was released. To promote the album, Watanabe announced that the members would be forced to live in a car, survive only on rice and perform lives every day, ending the tour with a 100km marathon. These plans brought a lot of outrage from fans concerned for the well-being of the members, but the stunt happened regardless and the footage was used for the music video for gives. The stunt was repeated again the next month but with salad instead of rice, however, animal products were allowed to be used in order to provide the girls protein. It was announced at the same time that an audition would be held for all groups managed by WACK. Pour Lui and Aya Eightprince joined the audition boot camp as representatives of BiS. The three-day audition concluded with a performance from each group involved, and through this audition Pan Luna Leafy and Momoland were added to BiS. It was also announced that Aya Eightprince and former first-generation BiS member Kamiya Saki would trade places, with Aya moving to GANG PARADE and Saki returning to BiS. This lineup of BiS released the single "SOCiALiSM" at the end of May. At the same time, leader Pour Lui began to appear in a series of videos on the BiS YouTube channel named "DiET or DiE", a documentary series showing Pour Lui attending the popular personal fitness gym Rizap in order to lose weight. The first episode of the series states that if she fails to meet a target weight, she will have to pay for the cost of the course herself. However, later in the series, Pour Lui gains rebound weight, and is instructed to lose it under threat of being suspended from BiS. When she is unable to do so, Watanabe announces his decision to suspend Lui from all BiS activities, including an upcoming one-man concert at Akasaka Blitz. The video then appears to show Pour Lui hiding her face, tearfully apologising to fans. The now-deleted video generated outrage from fans and non-fans alike, accruing several thousand dislikes in the space of a week and earning coverage on news sites including the Huffington Post. In response to the backlash, Pour Lui and Watanabe recorded a song titled "BEST FRiEND" together, in which they apologized to fans for taking advantage of them, and thanking HuffPost for spreading the group's name. However, Pour Lui was still under suspension, and did not appear with BiS until October 6th, at their "IDOL is DEAD" concert. The concert began with a 6-member BiS performing together, but during five consecutive performances of the song "Paprika", Saki called out for Pour Lui to join them on stage. At the end of the "IDOL is DEAD" show, it was announced that BiS would make their second major-label debut, this time from Nippon Crown subsidiary Crown Stones. In December, all members of BiS, along with the rest of WACK, collaborated on the WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS album and took part in the first WACK General Election. At the end of the year, it was announced that Pour Lui was the highest-ranking member of BiS, coming in fourth place behind BiSH members Cent Chihiro Chittiii, Aina The End and Ayuni D. Pour Lui's Graduation and BiS.LEAGUE, 2018 On January 6th, Leader and founding member Pour Lui announced her intention to graduate at the final date of the group's 2nd BEGiNNiNG TOUR at heavy sick ZERO, Tokyo with the reason that since BiS got a major-label deal recently, that the group doesn’t need her and she no longer needed them either. At the same event, rental members Kamiya Saki and Aya Eightprince would also be traded back to their respective groups. AYA returned from her rental period in GANG PARADE, rejoining the group for their debut single from Crown Stones, "WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE", released March 7th, 2018. Kamiya Saki's last performance with BiS before being returned to GANG PARADE was held on the 3rd of March, however, the end of the trade period was not made official until the ending ceremony at the March 4th Ryogoku Kokugikan show. "WHOLE LOTTA LOVE" became the first BiS song not to feature any original members, while "DiPROMiSE" is the last BiS recording to feature Pour Lui and Kamiya Saki. In the middle of March, the second WACK Audition Camp took place, resulting in the additions of Nel Nehru, Toriaez Hana, Mewclub, MUROPANAKO, "Gamiya Saki", as well as EMPiRE member YUiNA EMPiRE being permanently traded to the group. At the same time, it was announced that BiS would be split into two groups; BiS 1st (Go Zeela, Pan Luna Leafy, Momoland, Nel Nehru, Toriaez Hana and Gamiya Saki) and BiS 2nd (Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince, Peri Ubu, Muropanako, Mewclub and YUiNA EMPiRE) and the groups would release a new single, Don't miss it!!, on July 4th. On April 20th it was announced that Momoland had withdrawn from BiS due to physical and mental exhaustion after she disappeared for over two days. At the same time, it was announced that "Gamiya Saki" had also quit the group due to personal reasons. With the two groups now being unbalanced, the BiS.LEAGUE system was announced, wherein all future singles a fan vote would be held and the top five ranking members would be placed in BiS 1st. However, this was later changed so that BiS 1st and 2nd would remain as 4 and 6 members. After the release of this single, BiS announced a monthly radio show, "BiS no Honne or DIE". On July 31st, the final results of BiS.LEAGUE was announced and the lineups for both groups were changed. Go Zeela, Aya Eightprince, Pan Luna Leafy and Toriaez Hana were announced for BiS 1st, and Kika Front Frontale, Peri Ubu, YUiNA, Muropanako, Nel Nehru and Mewclub were announced for BiS 2nd. On August 1st, Go Zeela was announced as the captain of BiS 1st, and Muropanako as captain of BiS 2nd. The new lineups released a single, Against The Pain, on November 14th. On December 10th, Watanabe tweeted that he was considering booting whoever has the least votes out of BiS. BiS.LEAGUE Firings and second disbandment, 2018-2019 On December 29th, it was announced that BiS.LEAGUE would be ending and BiS would release a single as ten members in March. However, due to ranking poorly in the Winter BiS.LEAGUE vote, Aya Eightprince, Muropanako, Toriaez Hana, Nel Nehru and YUiNA EMPiRE had been singled out as being "unfit to perform as part of BiS" and at risk of being removed. Watanabe would make a final decision regarding their futures after the release of the March single. The final BiS.LEAGUE results were Go Zeela, Peri Ubu, Kika Front Frontale, Aya Eightprince and Pan Luna Leafy in the top 5. On January 1st 2019, it was announced on their website that Nehru had left BiS due to mental and physical exhaustion. In March, BiS released what would become the final single of the 2nd generation, Are you ready? To promote the single, BiS did a 69 hour long performance spread over 5 days, from March 18th to 22nd. From the 23rd to the 30th March, the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019 took place, with the probation members taking part in the camp. There, it was announced that anyone who would be eliminated from the audition, would also be fired from BiS. On the 27th March, Aya Eightprince was eliminated from the audition and removed from BiS. The following day, Toriaez Hana was also eliminated and removed from the group. In response to the mistreatment of Aya and Hana in the audition, the remaining members of BiS decided that they would all quit the group as well, and, at the 2019 WACK EXHiBiTiON, BiS announced they would disband on the 11th of May. Auditions for a third generation of the group were announced at the same time, with Watanabe tweeting "Please only apply if you understand the true meaning of OG BiS". While they were technically no longer members, Aya Eightprince and Toriaez Hana continued to perform with BiS until they disbanded. At their disbandment concert, Kika Front Frontale and Go Zeela announced that they would be leaving WACK. Pan Luna Leafy, YUiNA EMPiRE and Muropanako would remain in WACK. Aya Eightprince, Peri Ubu, Toriaez Hana and Mewclub would stay in WACK temporarily as "free agents" but leave at the end of the month. Post-BiS Careers * Pan Luna Leafy and YUiNA EMPiRE became founding members of a new WACK unit, CARRY LOOSE. * Toriaez Hana joined ARCANA PROJECT, and changed her name to Hanamiya Hana. * Kika Front Frontale opened a bar. * Peri Ubu opened a photography exhibition. In October, she signed with Avex and started a solo career. * Go Zeela left entertainment, but occasionally appears in photos and videos with other idols. * Mewclub joined Meme tokyo and changed her name to MEW. * Aya Eightprince started a career as an actress, and debuted as a soloist in late 2019. * Muropanako had previously intended to stay in WACK, but left two months after BiS disbanded. Discography Albums= * 2016.11.16 Brand-new idol Society 2 * 2017.02.22 Re:STUPiD |-|Singles= Singles * 2016.07.08 BiSBiS (Digital Single) * 2017.05.31 SOCiALiSM * 2017.08.16 I can't say NO!!!!!!! * 2018.03.07 WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE * 2018.07.04 Don't miss it!! (BiS 1st and BiS 2nd) * 2018.11.14 Against The Pain (BiS 1st and BiS 2nd) * 2019.03.20 Are you ready? |-|Other= * 2017.11.27 WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS Publications Other Media Film * 2017.01.28 Gekijoban BiS Tanjou no Uta * 2017.01.28 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2017.12.09 BiSH Documentary Movie "ALL YOU NEED IS PUNK and LOVE" * 2018.02.03 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 * 2019.01.11 Sekai De Ichiban Kanashii Audition * 2019.11.11 IDOL -Aa, Mujou- Radio * 2018.07.18-2019.03.20 BiS no Honne or DIE (BiSの本音 or DIE; BiS' True Intentions or DIE) Trivia * By the time of its disbandment, second-generation BiS was the only WACK unit to have every member come from a live-streamed audition boot camp. External Links * Official Twitter * Official Soundcloud * Official YouTube Channel Category:BiS Category:Groups Category:Disbanded Groups Category:2019 Departures Category:Pour Lui Featured In Category:Kika Front Frontale Featured In Category:Go Zeela Featured In Category:Peri Ubu Featured In Category:Aya Eightprince Featured In Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:Momoland Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Muropanako Featured In Category:Yuuki Featured In Category:Toriaez Hana Featured In Category:YUiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Mewclub Featured In Category:Nel Nehru Featured In Category:2016 Additions Category:BiS Generations